Bella's Twin Sister Jane
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister who was named Jane? What if Jane wanted to live with Bella and the Cullen Coven? So Jane stays with the Cullen Coven. So she goes and lives with them. But while staying with them, Jane wants to be just like her twin. So Bella changes her.
1. Chapter 1

**JPOV (Jane)**

I wondered what ever happened to Izza.

I mean I haven't seen her yet, it now has been sixteen years, I want to go see my twin sister.

So I want down stairs to my mom who was in the kitchen talking on the phone, she said, "But Charlie can't we all go see Izza?"

Then my dad Charlie said, "Umm… I can call Izza and try to talk to her, and see if it's alright for Jane to live with her, Edward, Nessie, and the Cullens' for a while."

Mom said, "Well I guess that would be alright."

Dad said, "Ok then I can call right now."

Then mom hung up and she said, "Jane!"

I said, "What mom?"

She said, "Ok you are going to go to Forks, Washington to go live with your twin sister Izza for a while ok."

I got my stuff all packed, I got into the car, then my mom took me to the airport.

When I just about to get on the plane, my mom said, "Jane are you sure you want to go live with your twin sister for a while?"

I said, "Yes mom I want to, and besides I haven't seen my twin in a long time."

So I got on the plane, and I was off to the rainiest place in the world Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV (Bella)**

I was just sitting here with my beloved Edward Cullen, when suddenly my phone rang, I picked it up, then I looked at the ID and it was _Charlie_.

Then Alice came in and she said, "PUT THE FUCKING PHONE DOWN ISABELLA MAIR SWAN CULLEN!"

I put up my shied, and I thought to Edward: _sometimes I want to just tell that pixie to shut up_.

He said, "I know love I do to."

So I put back my phone and I said, "What?"

She said, "Charlie's here."

Edward said, "He wants to talk to you love."

Then I heard Charlie say, "Bella someone wanted to see you."

So I went downstairs, and I said, "Dad?"

He said, "Hey I just talked to your mother, and she told me that your twin wants to live here with you and the Cullens."

I said, "I didn't even know I had a twin."

He said, "Well she is on a plane over here right now so get ready, and I want you, Edward, and Nessie to go pick her up at the airport."

Then Esme came back home from hunting and she said, "BELLA! THANK GOD YOU'RE IN HERE i JUST SAW CHARLIE!"

I said, "Esme he is right HERE!"

She said, "Oh Charlie! I didn't see you there, now Bella, Pixie, and NESSIE!"

Then Alice, and Nessie came down stairs, and Alice said, "OK BELLA, EDWARD, AND NESSIE! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE FUCKING DAM CAR YOU'RE PICKING UP A **HUMAN**!"

Charile said, "Well off you three go and remember Bella your twin's name is Jane."

Then Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Roes, Jacob, and Carlisle came down. And me, Nessie, Edward, and Jacob all got into Edward's Volvo, and we all went to go pick up my to-be-twin-sister at the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV (Jane)**

When I got off the plane in Forks, Washington it was RAINNING, I didn't like the rain that much since me and Izza were both from Phoenix, Arizona.

Then I saw Izza who had gold eyes, brown hair as she did, and she was holding onto the man's hand, and a little girl's hand as well, a man with bronzes hair, gold eyes was also holding onto the little girl's hand, and had one arm around Izza, and a little girl who looked a lot like both Izza and the man, and a man who had tan skin, black eyes, and he was standing next to Izza, they all looked aliked and pale well excluding... wait... is... that... JACOB!

When I had reached them, Izza said, "Who are you?"

I said, "IZZA! JACKY!"

I ran up to her, then gave her a hug, when I toucked her skin it was cold but I thought nothing of the coldness, then I let go of her, and I went over to go hug Jack.

As I was going over there, the little girl said, "Mommy! Daddy! Do something! I don't want her to hug MY JACOB!"

Then the man with the gold eyes said, "Love you do something besides Charlie said she's _your_ twin."

Izza said, "Jane please can you stop."

I tured to look at Izza and I said, "You don't remember me do you Izza or you Jacky?"

Izza said, "Come let's take you home, and then we could talk there."

I said, "Ok twinny."

Then as we all started walking I thought I just saw Izza, the man, and the little girl were all ready outside, and in the car.

Then after I got in, the girl asked me, "Hey what's your name?"

I said, "Well my name is Jane Swan, I am the twin sister of Isabella Maira Swan. And who are you?"

Then the man said, "Renesmee?"

_Oh! So her name's Renesmee, but why dose the frist part of her name Renee? And who's Esme? _I thought to myself, then the man said, "Bella can you please tell her who Esme is?"

I said, "How did you know that?"

Izza said, "But what about the vol-"

Jack said, "Oh come on Edward _we all_ know what they'll do if _someone_ finds out."

Then Edward said, "All right but we all need to have a talk about what we should do about Jane later, and I can ask Alice later about that as well as having a human in the house, along with us, and a DOG who is about to move in with a house full of vampires."

I thought: _NO! HAHAHAHA YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDING ME! VAMPIRES ARE NOT REAL! AND WHY DID EDWARD JUST CALL MY BEST FRIEND A FREAKEN DOG? I MEAN JACOB ISN'T A DOG! JACOB, AND MY TWIN ARE HUMAN!_

We were already at a big house with about three stories high, then we all got out, and Izza, Edward, and Renesmee all went into the house really fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV (Bella)**

As we went to the airport, Jacob asked, "So Bella how does it feel having to hear that you have a twin?"

I said, "I don't know Jacob. I just don't know."

We at the airport, then we all went inside, then we waited for the plane to land, and when it did land a girl maybe about seventeen or eighteen came up to us, she looked a lot like me when I was HUMAN, and when she was in front of us, I said, "Who are you?"

Then she said, "IZZA! JACK!"

Then the girl ran up to me, I froze when she wrapped her warm arms around my body, when she let me go I noticed that she was walking up to Jacob like they were best friends, and she doesn't know that sometimes Jacob can turn into a DOG!, then Nessie said, "Mommy! Daddy! Do something! I don't want her to hug MY JACOB!"

Edward said, "Love you do something I mean Charlie said that she's _your_ twin."

I looked at him, I still had my shied up, and I thought: _I didn't even know I had A HUMAN TWIN SISTER!_

I then said, "Jane can you please stop."

She turned to look at me, and she said, "You don't know who I am do you Izza, or not even you Jacky?"

I said, "Come on let's get you home, then we can talk there?"

She said the unthinkable she said, "Ok twinny."

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! EDWARD HELP ME I AM FUCKING FREAKING OUT OVER HERE!_ I thought out loud.

Then we all started 'walking' and when none of the humans were looking me, Edward, and Nessie took off at VAMPIRE speed.

Then we were already in the car, and all we needed to do was wait for 'my HUMAN TWIN SISTER'.

When she FINALLY got in, and we were now speeding down the street, Nessie asked, "Hey what's your name?"

Jane said, "Well my name is Jane Swan, I am the twin sister of Isabella Maria Swan, so what's your name?"

Edward said, "Renesemee."

Then Edward said to me, "Love can you tell her who Esme is?"

Then Jane said, "How did you know that?"

I said, "But what about the Vol-"

Jacob said, "Oh come one Edward you know how what they will do if _someone_ finds out."

Edward said, "All right but we all need to have a talk about what we should do about Jane later, and I can ask Alice later about that as well as having a human in the house, along with us, and a DOG who is about to move in with a house full of vampires."

We were already at the house, and when me, Edward, and Nessie were all out of the car we went into the house at VAMPIRE speed, and when we were in the houes I said, "FAMILY MEETING NOW!"


End file.
